Daughter of Evil
by Azn-Pride23
Summary: Jennifer Trevine is related to the Malfoys. She becomes a 7th yr slytherin, but falls inlove with a gryffindor. What's going to happen when the malfoys find out?
1. The Unexpected Visit

I can hear them from my balcony. The yelling of my parents; my real mother died when I was just a little girl. Dad re-married a woman who I despised, from the beginning. I knew she was evil from the start, but my father couldn't see it. And look where it's getting him...

"Why are you doing this? She won't stand a chance out there!" bellowed my father

"She's got to learn what's going on out there!" yelled my stepmother

"She won't survive!"

"You kept her up too long in this mansion she needs air!"

"She needs me!"

"Right now she doesn't"

I heard someone come up the stairs. I turned around as someone knocked on my bedroom door.

"Jennifer, are you ready?" asked my stepmother. Jennifer. No body's called me that since the day I was born. Everyone in my family called me Sunoya. My British name.

"Yes ma'am" I replied. I looked at the suitcases standing next to each other against my wall. I took one last glance around my room. One last glance at the measuring lines my real mother measured to see how tall I got. She measured me from day 1. One last glance at the wooden mirror my father had carved for me when I turned 13. One last glance at the mark my brother and I made when we had that pillow fight. I climbed down the spiral stairs. The stairs I sprained my ankle on. The stairs, my sister and I slid down on pillows. The stairs where me and my brothers pretended to be stranded on a deserted island. My step mother opened the front door to let me by.

"I forgot to say good bye to my father" I said

"We don't have time. Train leaves in and hour" I looked back and saw my father, my 2 brothers Riles and Charlie. There were 3 boys, but Derek died when he turned 13. I took one glance at my sister Cecilia. And for a split second I thought she was my mother. Tears welled up in my eyes as I turned around and followed my stepmother out to the taxi. As the taxi pulled away from the driveway, I looked back and saw my family staring back at me. I grew up in a white house. I watched my house grow smaller, until the small speck was gone. We were dropped off at the Subway, and as we boarded we sat down on the seats nearest to the back. I felt uncomfortable on the Subway; I've never been on a Subway before, buses yes but not Subways. I looked at a girl who was sitting in the corner. I think she was with her parents. She had dirty blonde hair and from where I sat, I think she had blue eyes. I wonder where she was going.

"Welcome to London all passengers. Please be seated till the train come to a full stop." Announced the driver; we got off the subway and headed to retrieve our bags.

"Oh I'm sorry I wasn't looking where I was going" a girl said as she bumped into me.

"Oh, it's ok. Don't worry about it. I'm Jennifer, Jenni for short" I said holding out my hand.

"I'm Melissa DeCruz. Meli for short" the girl replied.

"Where you headed?"

"Grimmlaud Place. Dad got transferred so my whole family had to move."

"Grimmlaud Place? That's where I'm headed. My step mum and I are moving into the tan colored house."

"Melissa" her mother called out

"I'm coming mum. I have to go; it was nice to meet you Jenni"

"It was nice meeting you too, take care"

"I will bye" She turned around and ran off to her parents. As I looked around I found that the children there were surrounded by their parents. Everyone looked so happy. Why couldn't I?

We took a taxi to our new home. At the first sight of my new home, I knew it was going to take some time to adjust to. It was half the size of my other home. Great. I'm going to be living in a garage.

I opened the door and saw dust everywhere. Everything was dark, I couldn't find the switch.

"Terra, is that you?" A man said from the inside. Terra...my step mum...But. Who's this guy I hear?

"Merrick! It's good to see you. Oh I've missed you" my step mum ran past me to hug him. No wonder my step wanted to get out of the house. She had a guy here in London.

"H...what's going on?!" I yelled out of anger and frustration

"Jennifer this is Merrick. I met him at the café. He and his daughters went to South Carolina for vacation" My step said

"How could you!! You cheated on my father!!"

"Now really Jennifer "cheated" is such a harsh word"

"Harsh or not, you cheated on him!! HOW DARE YOU!!" I raised my hand and slapped my step across the cheek.

"Jennifer Trevine! How dare you hit your mother. How dare you raise your voice to me!"

"You're not my mother. My mother died when I was 6. You're just my _step_" I sneered

"That is enough Jennifer" Merrick said. I turned to Merrick, my eyes changed from a chestnut brown do a bloodshot red.

"How dare you speak to me" I sneered

"You're going to have to get used to it, because Merrick is going to be your step father" My step said

"My step what?!"

I could tell my step mum is pure evil. My real mum however was half and half. She was half evil half good. See my mum is the sister of the cousin of Lucius Malfoy. Meaning I'm related to the wealthy pure blooded Malfoys. The Malfoys nearly blew the roof when my mum told them she was going to marry Kevin Trevine. Pure blooded, but also a hundred percent good. So me and my siblings are seventy-five percent good, and only twenty-five percent evil. However, I never did anything dark when I was younger so my power for good grew more, so the percentage of good for me is eighty-nine percent, and only eleven percent evil. So my dark side is nearly gone. If I kept this up I would become all good. If I was to use my dark side for anything the percentage would go up. And I don't want that.

Draco Malfoy is the son of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, he would be known as my cousin. He goes to school at Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry; he would be in his 3rd year right now. I went to a muggle school back in my hometown, and some of my classmates were even witches and wizards. My best friend Audrie Shainie Roddick is a witch; my other best friends, Rebeka Wild, and Jodi Jones are muggles. We grew up together, and we all work at the Community Pool as lifeguards. Audrie and I are on the South Carolina swim team, we came in 2nd in the conference last year.

The door opened again and 3 girls came through:

"Terra!" they said in unison as they all ran up to hug her. Great, I'm guessing these were the three daughters.

"Girls it's nice to see you again. Oh and this is Jennifer. Jennifer this is April, May, and June." My step said. I raised my eyebrow up at the sound of their names. What no July, August, September, October, and the other 9 months? Pitty. I couldn't take anymore of this, so I ran as far away possible. I found my self in a place with little shops. Not being able to stop soon enough I ran into a boy.

"Watch it!" said the boy.

"Draco?" I said as I looked into his face.


	2. Blood to Blood

"Sunoya?" Draco asked in disbelief. It's been awhile since I've seen the Malfoys last. His blonde hair was shaggier than ever, and his blue eyes looked so cold for some reason.

"What are _you_ doing here?" He asked me

"_I_ was going to ask _you_ the same thing" I replied

"_I_, live here _you_ on the other hand live across the ocean"

"Well me step forced me to move here with her. Seems to me that she's been cheating on my father"

"Well you father was always one of those know-it-alls, it's no wonder your mother couldn't wait to leave him"

"You don't even know my father! And she is not my mother. She's my step" I snapped

"He kept you up in that mansion of his and didn't let you out."

"He was trying to protect me!"

"From _what_?! From Us?" It was true, my father tried real hard to keep our family from the Malfoy's.

"You need to be free. You've been cooped up with that father of yours you wouldn't know what danger was even it said 'Trick-or-Treat'!" Draco yelled

"Then what do you suggest we do?"

"Come to my neighborhood and you'll find out. You do know where it is don't you"

"Course I Do. I'm not that stupid"

I went back home since there was any place to go. Once I opened that brick red door, a set of arms flew around me.

"Oh Jennifer you gave us all a real scare! Don't you ever go running off like that again!" Cried my step mum. She was lying of course. She never cared a soul about me; she just wanted to make herself look good.

"I met Draco today" I told her

"Draco _Malfoy_? Really" Step mum looked somewhat pleased

"I'm going over to his neighborhood to hang out"

"Ok, yes that's fine"

"It is?"

"He's your cousin, if you so wish to visit your cousin it's fine with me"

So I did. I found him and I guess his friends talking out on the porch. He looked up and saw me walking towards him.

"Well, look what the cat dragged in" he told me

"I'm only here so I could get away from my step and her boyfriend"

"This Crabbe and Goyle" he introduced "Guys this is Sunoya." Goyle walked around me looking up and down

"Do you want something" I asked him

"You found one cute chick" Goyle said to Draco

"_I_ am not Draco's _chick_, _I_ am Draco's _Cousin_. And I'll turn you into a frog if you ever try to hit on me" I held him up by the collar. I set Goyle back down, and looked at Draco in the eye. "I'm here, so now what"

"We have some fun" he replied. He replied almost in a sneer.

We went up to this hill where an abandoned house lay. The windows were broken and the roof was totally burnt.

"I dare you to break that window over there by the door" Draco said to me "With flames"

"What? I would never" I said offensively

"Chicken?" He asked while Crabbe and Goyle snickered.

"No" Flames are dark magic and if I were to use it, dark magic that I thought was dead inside me would come alive again. But to prove to Draco and his posse I was no chicken, I made a flame and flung it over to the window. I watched as it burst the window open and set part of the house on fire. Somehow, and I haven't felt like this in a while, but I felt...free...there was no one to tell me what to do, where to do it, and how to do it. I was the boss of my own actions. And it felt good; I threw another flame at the house and watched it burn. Draco stared at me then to the burning house with pleasure.

"Didn't think you had it in you" Draco told me watching the whole house fall apart piece by piece

"Learn new things everyday" It didn't take long for the house to burn down completely since there wasn't much to burn anyway, so we went down to the stores. We found a couple sitting outside of a café eating.

"I think it would be funny if those 2 suddenly started to get angry at each other" Crabbe snickered.

"Crabbe that's an excellent idea. Sunoya, will you do the honors?" Draco spoke to me. And before I knew what I was doing, I let my hand rise. Red sparks shot out from my hand as it zapped the couple, making them furious with each other.

"Well done cousin" Draco said with please, but he turned to look at me I was a different person. My light brown eyes turned to a dark blood red, and in the dark it seemed to glow. The tattoo that I had on my lower back that was once a dragonfly turned into a tattoo of a snake. My evil side was taking control of my good.

"Well, it's about time you let your true colors show" Draco sneered. "Give me your hand" He took my hand in my, as he took out a knife and made a cut on my right hand. He did the same on his. He put his hand up against mine so that our bloods touched together. When our blood mixed, I had even more evil in my blood. My good side, is nearly dead.


	3. Greetings of the unexpected

Draco and his friends walked me home that night; I had changed into a total different person in just 4 hours.

"Jennifer, how was your time with Draco?" Asked my step

"It was fine. He showed me a new way to see things" I replied

"That's nice, are you hungry? You didn't have dinner"

"I'm fine"

"Are you ok?" April asked me

"Fine, just peachy" Even though I didn't realize it, my voice was some what different than usual. I walked up the spiral steps and up to my room; I looked at my reflection in my door mirror. And I like what I saw. A girl who had no fears what so ever. I gave myself a smile, and even my smile was different. I didn't have that innocent look anymore. I went to my closet and looked at my clothes that I had packed up. It all looked way too goody-goody for me. A wave of my hand and it all became dark. Instead of my light blue coat, it turned into a midnight black cloak. My tank tops that had blue flames on it was not blue anymore but red. All my clothes had something to do with red, black, or flames. My belts even changed to chains. I was a bad girl and I liked the feel of it. I looked over at my bed, disgusting pink with white clouds on it. One swift move and it all became black with red trimming. My pillows became black with flames, and the decorative pillows were a fire truck red. I sat on my bed, looking around my new improved room. I laid down and fell asleep.

The next morning I was woken up by the loud movements of feet stomping down the stairs. I put on my hipster Jeans, with chains going around my waist, and a black tank top with flames on it. I went to my bathroom, brushed my teeth and headed down the stairs. I found Merrick sitting at the end of the table reading the news paper.

"Good morning Jennifer" My step said as she brought out a plate of pan cakes. Ok ew.

"I'll just have orange juice, I'm going on a diet" I said

"A diet? Jennifer you're a toothpick" June told me

"Hmm, look who's talking" I raised an eyebrow at her. I poured myself a glass of orange juice when my eye caught a letter.

Addressed to:

Jennifer S. Trevine.

213 Grimmlaud Place

It was written in an emerald color. I picked up the letter an opened it. As it read:

"_We are please to inform you, that you are admitted to Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry. We have received your school records and you will be placed in 7th yr, Slytherin. The following page contains the list of supplies you will need for school._

_Sincerely,_

Albus Dumbledore"

"Ready to go?" My step said holding up a small pot of what looked like dust.

"Go, go where?" I asked, looking into the pat

"Diagon Ally"

"Diagon – what?"

"Kind of like Office Max but for Witches and Wizards"

"Can I Go get my jacket?"

"Ok but hurry" I held out my hand and my jacket appeared. I looked at my step mother's curious expression and then headed out the door.

"I'm guessing you've never tried going anywhere by Floo Powder right?" My step asked me.

"Floo – what?"

"Apparently not; this is what you do. You take a hand full of this powder and step inside there" she pointed to what looked like the fireplace. I was so confused, but I did what I was told.

"Good, not let go of the Floo Powder and say Diagon Alley very clearly" My step told me.

"Diagon alley!" I shouted, green smoke surrounded me and poof, I was gone. I re-appeared in front of Ollivanders. Olli-what? Minutes later my step appeared by my side.

"Let's go get you a wand" she said and opened the door to Ollivanders. It took 4 tries to get the wand that fit me. We went into another store to find some ink, parchment and quills. We also went in Madam Malkin's to find a robe for me. I bought a School Robe and a robe for formal times. We went into Eeylop's Owl Emporium, to get me a black cat. Another store for books, and by the time I was through buying my school supplies I couldn't see where I was going, so I ran into someone.

"Oh sorry, wasn't looking where I was going" a male voice said and he bent down to help me pick up my stuff.

"Yeah well next time...." My voice drifted off when I looked up and saw the boy's face. He had dirty blonde hair, and brown eyes. When he stood up straight he was a good 7 inches taller than me.

"I'm Shane. Shane Smith" He said

"Jennifer Trevine"

"Do you go to Hogwarts? Cause, I've never seen you there before"

"I'm transferring"

"Oh, did they tell you what house you are in"

"Slytherin"

"Oh," he said looking a little disappointed.

"Is that a problem?"

"Oh...uh, no, no problem."

"What house are you in"

"Gryffindor" I looked at him and he had some sort of pride glowing in his face. I guess he was proud to be a Gryffindor.

"Jennifer you ready to go home?" My step asked me as she walked up to us. "Oh, and who are you"

"Shane Smith" Shane replied "I'm a Gryffindor"

"Oh. That's nice" my Step replied looking uncomfortable. When we went home, my step told me to never mess around with Gryffindors, they were sneaky little rodents. Too bad, the boy was cute.

I went into my room to put my clothes into a trunk my step had bought me while we were out. I walked over to the balcony and watched the moon glow through the night. It was different than what I usually saw it. I heard a rustle down below, and when I looked down I saw 3 hooded figures. The figures lowered their hoods, and I saw their true identities.

"Sunoya, you've finally come home" Lucius said to me, with his thin lips and icy blue eyes.

"It's good to be here" I replied.


	4. Powers united

"Sunoya, the time has come" Lucius told me

"Time...time for what?" I replied

"You're one of us now, it's time you showed the world, who you really are" Draco explained. I took my cloak from the closet and went down the stairs. I ignored my step mum's question "where are you going" and went out the door. I stood before my relatives, my hood covering my face.

"Lead the way" I said in a low voice. They led me to a dark ally. With out a warning they pushed me through a wall, and I fell into a Smokey room. I looked around and I was torches lit on the brick wall, leading down a dark hallway. Minutes later Lucius, Draco, and Narcissa appeared by my side. They led me down a narrow path, when we go to the end, I found myself in a large chamber with people with cloaks.

"Where am I, and who are they?" I asked

"You are in the underground, and these are your fellow deatheaters" Lucius said to me

"I'm sorry did you say _death eaters_?"

"I did, we told you, you are one of us now."

"I may be on the dark side but I am no death eater"

"You are a death eater whether you like it or not"

"My mother wasn't a death eater"

"You're mother, is my cousin, she was bred evil, but she met a good, which changed her. You on the other hand were born half evil, half good. But your mother and father taught you so many good things that you became good all together. But when you went out with Draco here, your evil came back and is now taking over your good. Whether you like it or not, you were born to be a death eater. Your own mother would've been one if she didn't meet that man"

I stared at Lucius for a second "let's just get this over with" Lucius brought me in front of the lord. I had just realized that right then and there I was facing the most horrifying wizard alive. Lord Voldemort.

"I have heard a great deal about you, Sunoya" His voice was soft but harsh "You agree that, you are to do as you're told, and if you disobey me in anyway, it means death."

"Whatever you say my lord" I replied. Then he started to chant some odd sort, and then everybody else cued in. Grey dust and black smoke surrounded me making it hard for me to breathe. When it started to settle, I didn't feel any different. I remember all my memories, which was sort of odd, because once you are a death eater you don't remember any good things, just bad. But I remembered everything, I didn't know if that was a good thing but I kept my mouth shut just in case.

"Welcome, Sunoya to the dark side" Draco said to me. "Lets see how strong the power is are when combined with mine. See that wall over there, on the other side is Mr. Goyle's room, blast the wall. Now concentrate" Without realizing I lifted my hand and concentrated hard on the wall. Draco did the same. Red and black flames shot out from our hands and it blasted the brick wall to bits. Mr. Goyle looked pale. If my power and Draco's blew a whole wall, imagine what would happen if all the powers were united....


	5. Its a rule

I woke up the next morning with a major headache, partially because my step came running into my room to hurry up and get dressed.

"Jennifer! Hurry up! You'll miss the train!" she yelled. Ugh school hadn't started yet and I was already sick of it. I slowly got into the robes that my step bought. "Jennifer!"

"I'm coming" I said irritated. I went down the spiral staircase, yawning ever so often. My step was already in the car honking the horn, so long the dishes started to vibrate. I got in the car and slumped into the chair.

"Have you got your books?" my step asked

"In the trunk"

"Your trunk of clothes?"

"Trunk"

"Your cat?"

"Tru…crap" I got out of the car, opened the trunk and took my cat out. "Sorry, midnight I forgot" I brought him to the front of the car.

"Ok let's go, train leaves in 15 min"

We got there just in time, but only be cause my step ran through all the red lights there were.

"Ok Jennifer, train leaves in 5 minutes, here's your ticket" My step said handing it to me

"Ok, I may be sleepy, but I'm pretty sure there isn't a platform called 9 ¾. I heard someone talking about the platform so I looked around the corner and saw them go through the barriers 9 and 10. "You've got to be kidding"

"Ok, I need to go, Merrick left for work already and I need to take the April to work"

"Whatever, bye" I turned to see if anyone was watching me and I went through. I found myself surrounded by people. The whistle on the train blew. I hurriedly put my trunk into the train, and carried Midnight as I boarded it. All the compartments where full except for one, and guess who it was.

"Hey, can I sit here? Everywhere else is full" I asked Shane

"Sure" he replied. He eyed my robe "so they put you in slytherin?"

"Yeah, my cousin is in it"

"Oh? Who's your cousin?"

"Draco Malfoy"

"You're related to the Malfoy's?"

"Is that a problem?"

"No, no problem. By the way this is Fred, George, Angelina, Katie, and Harry"

"Hi, I'm Jennifer"

"Sunoya, what are you doing?" Draco asked me as he looked into the compartment.

"Sitting" I replied

"You should sit with your own kind, we Slytherins, don't tend to sit with Gryffindors."

"Apparently, you don't know me very well now do you"

"Don't make me tell my Father on you. You know what will happen if I do."

"(Sigh) Fine" I got up "Draco, I may be related to you, but I can make my own decisions. That includes who I hang out with" I walked in front of him and walked to where I saw Pansy Parkinson, Crabbe, and Goyle.

"Not for long" Draco muttered, and followed behind me. I looked behind me and saw Shane Smith and the others staring back at me.

"So you're Draco's cousin" Pansy said checking me up and down.

"Yeah, want to make something of it?" I replied

"Hey, hey we're in the same house, no need to get all jumpy. There are things you need to know as to being a slytherin"

"Oh yeah, and what's that?"

"Slytherins never talk to Gryffindors. Gryffindors are poor, and unworthy, they only think of themselves"

"If I see you go near a Gryffindor again, I'll have my father deal with you" Draco said, his eyes sparkling like ice.

The ceremony was boring, but the feast was good. I walked outside, as the sun shone brightly down on me. I saw Shane sitting under a tree near the glistening lake. I looked around to see if anyone was around me, seeing that the close was clear, and walked up to him.

"Hi" I greeted him, sitting next to him

"Hey" he replied and smiled "How's your first day going?"

"It's alright; Draco's showing me the ropes"

"Funny, you don't seem like a Slytherin"

"And why is that?"

"Well for one, you're the first slytherin that's come up to a Gryffindor to talk"

"I'm sure other Slytherins come up to Gryffindors to talk"

"I meant politely" I looked down knowing that it was true.

"Do you like me?" I asked. Shane looked up startled at the question

"What?"

"Do you like me?"

"Well…yeah…I guess…as a friend"

"I meant more than a friend"

"(Silent) yes…but it's not going to work out, I'll tell you that right now"

"Why not"

"Because Gryffindors don't date Slytherins, it's…its just wrong"

"Says who…Salazar? Godric? _Draco?"_ Shane fell silent

"Shane, if you really cared, you wouldn't think so much about what other people are going to say. Just follow your heart. I know I am" I said looking deep into his eyes. Shane leaned in, and kissed me softly. It didn't feel right, but she knew it wasn't wrong either. This was her life, and this is the way she was going to live it.


	6. Suspicions

Chapter 6: Suspicions

I went back to the slytherin common room, late at night. As soon as I went in I saw someone still sitting in the chair near the roaring fire.

"It's about time cousin" Draco said sneering

"What are you doing here?" I asked

"The real question is what were you doing so late at night?"

"I was roaming around the halls"

"What for"

"For the hell of it"

"That's not an answer!" Draco stood up

"Well that's all you're going get from me!"

"You've been gone for 5 hours; I demand to know what you're up to!"

"That's none of your bloody business" I stormed up the stairs and went into the girl's dorm.

"So what were you doing?" Pansy asked

"Nothing"

"I know what you're up to"

"Oh yeah, and what's that?"

"You're hanging out with that bloody Gryffindor"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh I think you do. I've seen you around the halls looking at him. Shane Smith is it?"

"I don't think its any of your bloody business what I do with my life"

"If you are a Slytherin, you better start acting like one. And that does not include hanging out with Gryffindors"

"Well I think it's time we bend the rules a little"

"I think it's time you hung out with your own kind! What will Draco think?"

"You wouldn't"

"Oh, I would"

The next few days have been long and hard. Homework started to pile higher and higher, and I had to prove to pansy that I was indeed a Slytherin. So, I had to ignore all Gryffindors. Especially Shane.

"Hey Jenny" Shane greeted me. I was walking around with Pansy and Isis.

"Hello Smith," I replied. Shane gave me an odd look.

"Um…how are you?"

"Couldn't be better"

"Right, um, I uh, was wondering…if um you would like to go out sometime" I wanted to blurt out 'yes I would' but since Pansy was next to me, I had to show her that I'm not as good as she thinks.

"With _you_"

"Er, yeah"

"Sorry, but I got things to do" I replied coolly

"But…I"

"She said beat it!" Pansy blurted out. Shane looked at Pansy then looked at me with hurt in his eyes. I didn't mean to hurt Shane, I really didn't but this was for his own good. If I didn't want anything to happen to Shane, then I had to gain Pansy's trust not to tell Draco.

Pansy led us near the forbidden forest.

"Let's practice" Pansy said

"Practice? Practice what?" I replied

"The Dark Arts" Isis answered. I watched as Pansy and Isis grew Fire Balls in their hands.

"Try it, Sunoya" Pansy suggested. I watched as my hands grew warm and bright red. Flames started to form, until it was a perfect sphere. The Fire Balls lifted up just above our heads, and started to spin counter clock wise. Draco appeared beside us, watching the Fire spin in the air. He lifted his wand and said a spell. The 3 fire balls had collided. Which then exploded, making the 3 of us fall back words. We shielded our eyes as the explosion was bright.

"(groans) ugh, Draco, that was not nice" Pansy said slowly getting up.

"Yeah, what was the point of that Draco" I asked

"Just having fun" Draco replied

"Next, try to have fun in a non-painful way" Isis said getting up groaning with her muscles aching.

"Sorry," Draco looked around the grounds, and saw Hermione. Hermione had changed over the summer. 'She doesn't look all that bad this year.' Draco thought

"Check it out, it's the mudblood and friends" Pansy snickered. We all went up and stood before the trio.

"Oh god, don't look now guys but here comes the Slytherins" Hermione said.

"What do you want Malfoy" Harry sneered

"That's no way to talk to your superiors" Draco said coolly

"Why are you talking to this oaf Jennifer" Ron asked

"That _oaf_ is my cousin" I replied. Ron opened his mouth to say something but then thought better of it.

"Your, _cousin_" Harry said not sure if he heard me correctly

"That's right; you have a problem with that Potter?" Draco said starting to push Harry around. I wanted to stop it but I couldn't.

"Famous Harry Potter, thinks, just because he went up against Lord Voldemort, he's automatically Superior. Well, I think it's time we taught him a lesson" I said.

"You're absolutely right Sunoya. Potter does always think he's above all, what shall we do to him?" Pansy said

"If you want to kill Harry, you'll have to get through us" Hermione said

"Move away, you filthy little mudblood" Isis exclaimed

"You'll pay for that one Isis" Ron said getting out his wand

"Oh, I wouldn't that if I were you" I suggested

"Oh yeah? Try me"

"I think Weasel bee needs a new wand. Look at that pathetic old thing. Oh wait, you're poor so you couldn't afford one now could you" Draco said sneering.

"Shut up Malfoy" Harry exclaimed clenching his fists

"Or what Potter. What's the all powerful Potter going to do?" I asked

'_This isn't Jennifer, it can't be. She's not usually like this. She's usually nice to us. What's happening to her?_' Harry thought


	7. Feelings

Chapter 7: Feelings

It was Hogsmeade weekend; I hadn't turned my permission slip in so I couldn't go, however Pansy said she would get me a few things, and I told her that once I send my permission slip home, I'll pay her back the next time we go to Hogsmeade.

I walked around the corridors when I saw Shane sitting by himself under a tree near the lake. I felt bad for him so I went up to talk to him. It was the least I could do after treating him so badly like I did.

"Hi" I said softly. Shane glanced up and looked back at the shimmering lake. "Shane, I'm sorry I acted the way I did, not too long ago. I had a good reason"

"I'm listening" Shane scooted over so I could sit down next to him.

"When you asked me out, I really wanted to say yes. I really did"

"So why didn't you"

"If Pansy and Isis weren't there I would have. Pansy and Isis not to mention Draco are true Slytherins. And you're right; I'm not like other Slytherins, I'm not like my cousin. I didn't grow up the way Draco did. I understand if you never want to talk to me again. I wouldn't talk to myself either, after the way I acted. I had no choice Shane. I just want you to know, I like you, I really like you, and I don't want that feeling to ever go away" Shane still hadn't said anything so I got up and started to walk away.

"I really like you too" Shane said softly. I turned back and saw Shane grinning at me. I smiled back and headed back to the school.

"Jennifer. Jennifer!" someone said from behind me. I turned around.

"Hey Sarah" I greeted my fellow Slytherin

"Hi, um do you think you could help me?"

"Sure, about what"

"I…I like this one Gryffindor…and if Draco and anybody like that caught me, I would be screwed. What do I do? I mean I saw you with that Gryffindor over there, and Jennifer, let me be the first Slytherin to say he's a _chunk_."

"Don't you mean _hunk_?"

"Oh, so you admit it too, well that's good. Anyways this Gryffindor…he's….like…I don't know, whenever I look at him my heart beats so fast I could hardly breathe."

"What does this Gryffindor look like?"

"Well…don't laugh ok?"

"Ok,"

"Harry" Sarah said barely audible

"I'm sorry, I couldn't hear that"

Sarah put her hand over her mouth and said louder "Harry" but it sounded more like "Terri"

"Sarah, girl put your hand down. Now tell me again"

"Harry" My eyes went huge when that name was mentioned.

Hogsmeade

Draco, Pansy, Isis, and Crabbe were walking down Hogsmeade, when Pansy came across a book in the window.

"We'll be right back" Pansy said grabbing Isis' hand and leading her to that book leaving the 2 boys alone. Draco and Crabbe went to a nearby bench and sat in it. Draco glanced at the Pansy and Isis in the bookstore, who seemed pretty occupied with a book.

"Hey Draco, check it out, Gryffindor Trio 12 o'clock." Crabbe said. Draco turned his attention to Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Hermione's golden brown hair caught the light of the sun. She changed quiet a bit. She had more of a figure now, then she had before. '_What am I feeling?_' Draco thought '_I_ _can't be falling for that mudblood. I'd totally ruin my image_'

"Draccccooooo, are you there?" Pansy said waving her hand in front of him.

"Huh? Oh sorry" Draco replied

"We're done, where we going now?"

"I don't know, do you guys have any place to go?"

"No, not really, I mean there is this one store, but I'll just have my mom go and get it" Isis answered.

"Ok, well do you guys want to head back? Sunoya must be bored" Draco suggested, and they all agreed. The 4 walked back to Hogwarts, with Draco still thinking about Hermione, and how she's changed.

Hogwarts

Sarah and I were sitting outside working on our homework. We were trying to turn animals to water goblets. Sarah was the first to try it, and something went wrong, for her water goblet still had a tail. It was like what had happened to Ron's rat when he had tried it in class. Sarah picked up her glass looking at it oddly, with me bursting out into laughter. Sarah said the counter curse, and her goblet turned back into a mouse.

"Hullo, Cousin" Draco greeted

"Hullo Draco. How was Hogsmeade?" I asked

"It was fun, but we got bored without you so we came back to keep you company" Isis replied

"Ah I see"

"Doing some transfiguration are we?" Draco picked up my text book

"Gah, it's a pointless subject. Don't know why we have to study it"

"Couldn't of agree with you more" Draco sets my book down.

I hung around, er…rather the gang hung around me, for a couple of hours, when I saw Shane Smith coming right at us. Draco purposely nudged Shane in the shoulder.

"Watch it Smith" Draco sneered. Shane looked at me, then back to Draco

"You ran into me Malfoy" Smith replied

"Are all you Gryffindors as dense as you?"

"I don't know, are all Slytherins, white-trash like you?"

"You better watch what you say Smith, I could have you expelled"

"I'd like to see you try"

The 2 guys glared at each other for what seemed like 5 minutes, and then left. Shane turned back and took a glance at me. I smiled at him, and he smiled back. I erased the smile from my face then walked forwards once again, half listening to Isis complain about such Gryffindors.


	8. Get out

Chapter 8: Finding Out

"Sarah, pst, Sarah" I nudged Sarah's shoulder in the middle of the night.

"Mmm, Jen, what is it?" Sarah asked

"I need to talk to you about something. Let's go down to the common room" Sarah yawned and slid out of bed and followed me down the stairs.

"What is it?"

"I don't think I can do this" I admitted

"Do what"

"Be a Slytherin, and see a Gryffindor at the same time"

"Oh…that…"

"I don't know what I should do. I mean I love Shane I really do"

"But…"

"But, if Draco or anybody else finds out, I'll be doomed. Sarah what do I do?"

"If Draco finds out, your life, if not Shane's too, would be in danger. But if you love Shane, I mean truly love him, and then if Draco or anybody else finds out, it shouldn't matter, because this is where your heart led you." Sarah and I talked for a while, and then headed back up to the dorm.

Draco Malfoy stood behind the boy's dorm door, and heard it all. He stood in the shadow so neither me nor Sarah saw him. "_Falling in love with a Gryffindor…oh Sunoya you sunk low_" Draco thought. Draco crept into the girls dorm late at night, his face towered over mine. He put his hand above my face and muttered an incantation.

"Hey Sunoya, can I use your brush?" Pansy asked coming back from changing

"Yeah sure, it's on my night stand" I answered sitting up on the bed

"Come on hurry up and get ready. I'd like to go eat some breakfast if you don't mind" I got off the bed and headed for the bathroom to take a shower. After I showered, I wrapped the towel around my body; looking into the mirror I saw a different me. I felt like something was missing, that there was some sort of gap in me. I changed into my robes and headed to the common room where Pansy was waiting.

"Ok, let's go" I said, grabbing my books. Pansy and I walked to the Great Hall where most of the students were already there eating. We walked over to the Slytherin Table and sat down. I felt as if someone was watching me, I turned around and I saw that I was being watched, by some Gryffindor Guy.

"Hey Sunoya, isn't that Smith?" Pansy asked me

"Who?" I asked

"Shane Smith, Gryffindor" I looked back to get a glance of him. _'Who? He must be like all the other Gryffindors…stuck up…and obnoxious.' _

"Don't know him" I replied. Pansy looked at me as if was on something. She didn't say anything; she just shrugged and ate her food.

Pansy and I headed for potions; Pansy went up to talk to Professor Snape, while I continued to doodle in my notebook.

"Hi" a male voice greeted to me. I looked up and noticed it was the same Gryffindor that was staring at me in the Great Hall.

"Um, I'm kind of busy right now" I responded

"Well I'll make it quick then, uh, I was wondering if you would go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend"

"Look whoever you are, I'm a Slytherin, you're a Gryffindor, Gryffindors and Slytherins don't talk to each other."

"What's got into you Jenni?"

"How do you know my name?"

"We met at Diagon Alley. Don't you remember?"

"Listen, whoever you are"

"My name is Shane Smith"

"Fine, listen to me Smith; I've got work to do"

"Oh yeah, doodling in your notes. That's a lot of work"

"Let me rephrase that. Leave or I'll make you leave"

"You're not acting like yourself"

"Beat it Gryffindor!" Pansy yelled. Shane glared at Pansy then looked at me for a few more minutes then got up to go back to his seat.

"Gryffindors…." I muttered

"They think they're so superior. Ha!"

"What did Smith want?" Draco asked

"Don't know, don't care" I responded. Draco gave a slight smile _'my spell worked'_

"Hey Draco, want to go to Hogsmeade with me?" Pansy asked playing with his tie.

"Sure, oh and Sunoya, Aiden wants to know if you would want to go to Hogsmeade with him"

"Why doesn't he ask me himself?" I asked

"Dunno, shy I guess"

"Bloody Hell!" Shane yelled and everyone looked up. Apparently his potion exploded.

"Mr. Smith, do not use that language in my classroom, 10 points from Gryffindor!" All of us Slytherins snickered at Shane.

"But professor, Malfoy put something in my potion!"

"Malfoy has been in his seat since the beginning of class, making up lies so you won't get into trouble is not tolerated in this class! 20 points from Gryffindor!"

"Way to go Smith, lose all your house points while you're at it" I snickered

Shane and I glared at one another. '_What happened to you Jennifer?_' He thought.


	9. Names and Feelings

Chapter Nine: Names and Feelings

Pansy and I became rather close….

"Hey, Sunoya, do…since you and Draco are…cousins do…er…do you think..."

"Want me to hook you two up?" I asked

"Could you?"

"I'll try my best" I saw Shane and Harry coming our way. I banged my shoulder into Shane "Watch it Smith"

"Slut" Shane muttered. Pansy stopped abruptly

"What did you call her?" She sneered

"I called her a _slut_"

"Take it back Smith"

"I don't think I will"

"Take it back or all you're going to see is black"

"Like your soul?"

"What's going on here?" Professor Snape snuck up behind Shane and Harry

"Professor, Smith here call Jennifer a slut"

"Name calling is rather childish. Don't you agree Mr. Smith? 20 points from Gryffindor" Pansy and I glared at Smith, as he glared back at us.

"So how are things with Aiden?" Pansy asked to me when we started walking again

"Who? Oh Aiden O'Rien, well what's to say, he cute, funny, and smart" I replied

"He talks about you nonstop I hope you know"

"How flattering" I said sarcastically.

"Would you ever consider going out with him?"

"Uh"

"C'mon, he's a good guy. His parents are wealthy pure-breeds"

"Yeah, that brings up another thing what's with the whole pure breed and half breed, I've been hearing the word 'breed' so much, I've come to believe we're all dogs or something."

"Sunoya, you crack me up" Pansy said laughingly "But you haven't answered my question. Would you?"

"Maybe"

"Ooh, he'll be ecstatic!"

"Pansy, I didn't say I _would_, I just said _maybe_"

"Uh huh, right, okay no problem"

Pansy and I walked to the courtyard where we met up with Draco, Crabbe and Goyle.

"What happened over there?" Draco asked

"Damn Gryffindors" I sneered

"Pathetic. Come on we've got Transfiguration"

We got to the classroom and Aiden was already there sitting in the back, he had an empty seat next to him and motioned me to come sit with him. I looked back at Pansy and she just smiled, I looked at Draco and he just nodded. What great friends. Sighing I went to where Aiden was and sat down, and almost immediately he started talking to me. I looked up for a second and saw Shane walk in with Harry, Ron and Hermione. They sat down on the other side of the room but I knew Shane was staring at me. Professor McGonagall came in to start the class, I managed to tone out and just doodle in my textbook. Aiden glanced over to see what I was doing, and smirked a bit, and started writing in my textbook.

'You want to go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend?' Aiden wrote

'Um, I'll get back to you on that' I wrote back. Aiden felt a bit hurt but he wasn't going to give up.

"Jennifer, Miss Trevine!" Professor McGonagall said

I snapped out, and looked up at the Professor "I'm sorry what?"

"Miss. Trevine, I will not tolerate with daydreaming in my class! 5 points from Slytherin" I looked at Aiden who wouldn't stop smiling, I could tell he was trying to hold back a laugh. I slapped him on the leg "This is all your fault" I whispered

Class ended minutes later, I started heading out the door when I felt someone pushed me from behind. When I turned around it was Shane.

"Walk faster Trevine" Shane sneered

"I'll walk as slow as I want to Smith" I snickered back; I looked behind Shane and saw Aiden walking out with Draco "Hey O'Rien!" Aiden turned around and looked at me, "meet me in the Common Room, if you still want to go to Hogsmeade" I turned around to look at Shane's face and he looked hurt. I rolled my eyes at him and went to catch up with Pansy.


End file.
